


WANTED

by Mysticmcknight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Loki is on a mission of revenge for his mother’s murder. He never figured in finding someone who might fill the giant hole in his heart, much less more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely art work is by Starfleet-drop-out, which is now in the story!
> 
> Note: This is a Western AU, not to be taken as fact or accurate to our historic Wild West. Also, a person’s sexual orientation or race doesn’t matter and no one really cares.

He’d been at this for over two months now. Always close, but not close enough, but he had no intentions of giving up-ever. Loki shifted his black cowboy hat back a bit, to let the slight breeze that came off the desert-like plains caress his face and short black locks, while taking his last puff on his rolled up cigarette. The town before him looked like any other town he’d seen of late, but it would be a place he could get a good bit of food, some supplies and perhaps a bath, before heading out. Maybe if his luck held out, he’d get some more up-to-date information on his quarry. 

Loki kept a sharp eye out, though his posture appeared relaxed, but he was taking no chances in the small percentage there was a trap being set for him. His quarry, though ruthless and a bit reckless was no fool, and neither was he. He held the reins loose in his left hand, letting his horse Sleipnir, lead the way as if he knew exactly where he was supposed to be. In some strange way, he did. In fact, Sleipnir led Loki to the general store, where he got down and loosely tossed the reins over the wooden pole, which also had a trough of water for his horse to drink. Loki ambled into the store, with no concern anyone would bother Sleipnir. If someone did, either his horse would give them a quick kick or his only other companion, Fenrir his wolf, would take a good chunk from them. 

Once inside, he was not surprised or bothered by the looks he received, for he knew he dressed like a typical gunslinger and had a hard overall look to his appearance. He was also dirty from his long travels, but he paid it no mind. He walked around taking note of what they had and what he needed and how much he had. After a few minutes he gathered his supplies and took them to the counter to pay for them. 

“Anything else you need, Mister?” A young man, probably the owner’s son by his youthful age, asked. 

“Yeah,” Loki replied in a short almost gruff tone. “One egg, one apple, and a place to get a good meal.” 

The young man looked a bit puzzled, but got the egg and apple for him. “If you want cheap, there is a general diner down the ways a bit on the right,” he said. 

“Good meal,” Loki replied, taking the egg and apple aside, not to be packed in the small sack he had brought in with him. 

“Best place then would be the Saloon, got the best steak dinner this side of the Rio Grand,” the young man smiled with some pride. “You’ll find it also a bit down but to the left, can’t miss it.”

Loki pulled out the coins needed to pay for his supplies, plus a few pieces of candy for a penny. He had them wrapped in paper and then placed in the bag. He also asked if the young man knew the price of the hotel in town, and raised a brow when he got his answer…it was rather expensive. 

“Thanks,” he said, making his way out, tipping his hat at a mother and her youngling. Once outside he placed the bag in his saddle pouch, and still held the egg and apple as he directed Sleipnir down to the Saloon. Upon getting off, he tossed the egg to Fenrir and the apple to Sleipnir, and headed inside. He stopped to notice the name of the place, Black Widow’s Saloon. He also took notice of who owned it. 

Upon entering, the rest of the noise from this place along with bad piano music hit his senses along with the smoke and the smell of spilled drink everywhere. Loki gave a soft sigh and headed further in. He saw the Saloon boys and girls flirting, some delivering drinks and a rather large poker game near the center. He was just about to pass the game table to head toward the back where he spotted an empty corner to dine, when he noticed trouble was about to break out.

“I win!” cried a slightly older fella dressed like the fancy gambler he was, in a fine fitting coat and a gold and red silk vest. He also sported a very neat and trim goatee, rare for these parts. It reminded Loki that his own would need some cleaning up from days of unshaven scruff. The gambler’s face was expressive, his dark brown eyes twinkling with merriment at having won a rather large pot. But it was the rough shaven, gunslinger who was starting to reach for his pistol, which set Loki off. 

Before the man knew what was happening, the gunslinger froze at the feel of a barrel to the back of his head. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Loki growled. “I came in here for a good meal and some relaxation and shootouts because you got out maneuvered, while cheating does not fit my idea of relaxing.” 

“B…b…but he…” The gunslinger stuttered. 

“Won, you lost, deal with it.” Loki ordered. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Came a voice from the entrance. 

Loki turned only enough to see it was the Sherriff. It was the gambler that spoke up. 

“The tall drink of water there saved my life,” he exclaimed, while still sorting out his cash winnings from any IOU markers. “So, I’d appreciate it, Sherriff Rodgers, if you didn’t arrest him.” 

“That true?” Sherriff Rodgers asked. 

“I can vouch for him as well,” a lovely woman with red curls pinned to her head, said while making her way to stand next to Loki. “You can put that away now,” she advised Loki, and Loki decided he could so he did.

“Jennings was just leaving,” she then added. 

“I think Mr. Jennings and I will have a bit of a chat, out side,” Sherriff Rodgers said firmly. “Deputy Barton, would you see that his weapon and holster is locked up at the office for the next three days.” 

“Sure thing, boss,” A slightly shorter man, clean shave also with a badge, said and moved to gather the gunslinger’s gun belt. 

Loki just nodded to the Sherriff and moved passed the woman toward the still open table. 

“Sherriff, tell Jennings he’s banned from my place until I feel good and ready to forgive him,” Loki heard the female owner call out. 

Loki took a seat, placed his hat on the small post sticking up on either side of the square like chair. Thankfully one of the young men who waited tables came up to him quickly, so he could order his steak meal and a beer. 

“Hey,” said the gambler who had the nerve to follow him all the way over here. “I didn’t get the chance to thank you, Mister for saving my life.” 

“No need,” Loki said, not even bothering to look up at the man. 

“You seemed pretty handy with that gun of yours, so I was wondering…” 

Loki looked up and gave the man one of his dark glares, but it didn’t seem to penetrate the foolish man. “If you really want to thank me, you can pay for my meal and go away, or just go away,” he said. 

“I just wanted to offer you a job…” 

“Hey gorgeous, where have you been all my life,” one of the loose-woman that one found in a place like this said as she came up to him, her blond hair also in long curls, but loose, said. 

“No,” Loki said firmly. 

“No what?” the woman asked, sounding confused. 

“No, I’m not interested,” Loki said, also giving this woman one of his dark glares, but she took note and hurried off. Loki than turned to the man before him. “I’m not looking for work, Mr. Stark.” 

Stark looked a bit taken back. “Have we met before?” 

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know who you are,” Loki replied, then spotted the owner heading his way and slightly shook his head. He just wanted to eat his meal in peace. 

“Well then, you seem to have the advantage over me, sir as I didn’t catch your name.” Stark said. 

“Didn’t give it,” Loki replied. 

Loki saw Stark was about to say more, but at a tap on his shoulder by the red haired woman, got him to turn toward her, and watched as she shook her head no, and then nodded that he should leave. Loki then saw Stark nod and pull out some coins and place them on the table…enough for three meals. "Again my thanks,” Stark said and began to turn. 

“If you really want to thank me, stop gambling with those that ware guns out in the open,” Loki said taking the money and turning away, for he could see his meal was arriving. 

The food smelled great and would have been pleased as punch if not for the red-haired woman taking a seat, moments after getting rid of Stark. “Well, well, if it isn’t Loki Borson, as I live and breathe,” the woman said with mock gayety. 

“Natalie Rushmen,” Loki said as a form of acknowledgement. 

“Bring me a drink, kid,” Natalie said to the young man who delivered the large meal. She then turned back to Loki who didn’t even wait to start to dig in. “What brings you all the way out here to Tower City?” 

Loki reached into his front shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of white paper and gently tossed it across the table toward Natalie, all the while still eating as if he hadn’t had a good meal in some time. 

Natalie unfolded the paper and saw it was a wanted poster. It said: Wanted Alive – one Malaki and Curtis Svartálfr, for rape and murder and theft. Reward-$500 dollars. 

“These guys are a bit dangerous for you to be bounty hunting after,” Natalie replied, rather seriously. 

“Not bounty hunting,” Loki said before stuffing his mouth with more steak again. 

“Then why are you after them?” 

“To kill them,” he said coldly. 

Natalie just stated at him, as if she didn’t know this person after all. “Surely your Pa wouldn’t let you roam so far from the homestead, and it be your brother doing any such nonsense…” 

“Don’t have a Pa and brother any more,” Loki replied, taking a break from eating to sip his beer. 

“Loki, I don’t know what’s going on, but your mother…” She didn’t get to say another word, for hard dark green eyes suddenly flashed at her. “Loki?” 

“You see what they’re wanted for?” he asked in a deep hushed voice. Natalie could only nod. “That was my mother,” he said, then looked back to his plate, eating for the sake of eating now. 

“Oh,” Natalie said softly. “She was an inspiring woman, I’m sorry.” 

“Not a half as sorry as they’re going to be,” Loki muttered, still focused on his plate. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up, once again composed. “Think you can find anything for me?” 

Natalie finished her drink and stood up. “For your mother, I will. But don’t get yourself killed, your mother wouldn’t want that,” she said and then placed the wanted paper in her cleavage. “You getting a room?” 

Loki shook his head no. “Hotel’s too expensive, here too loud. As soon as you get back, I’m going to tend a few errands and then heading out.” 

“Meal’s on the house,” Natalie said and walked away before Loki could protest. 

***************

After a bath and shave, Loki had gone back to the Saloon and was pleased that Natalie had been able to get some updated information on the two he was hunting. He was closer than he thought, but at the same time may have overshot them if he continued traveling the direction he was originally going. He had left that evening, enjoying the peace and quiet of the plains that surrounded him. Eventually he had made camp, read the one book he brought with him, since it was the last item he had of his mother. 

Loki had known since he was old enough to understand that Frigga, Odin and their son Thor were not his birth family. Frigga, against Odin’s wishes, had explained that they had found the remains of a caravan heading further West, and little Loki was the only survivor among the wreckage. It was unknown if it was Indians or bandits that attacked the wagon train. Frigga explained that while others were fighting over whether to burry the dead or keep moving, she had heard a small whimper and in her search found Loki. “You were mine the moment I held you,” she had told him and never a day went by that she didn’t make sure he felt it. 

He was small for a child, not built like his older sibling, and therefore had spent a lot of time with his mother, even being teased and called a ‘mama’s boy’. Odin never really seemed to take to him, nor his ‘brother’ once Thor was old enough to hang with ‘real men’. But Loki found that his mother knew a great deal more than folks gave her credit for. She was not only brave, cunning and smart; she knew how to handle herself. She taught Loki all she knew about using guns, fighting, riding, tracking, and so much more. When he was older, she insisted that he go back East, to live with her sister Freya and get a ‘good’ education. When Loki came back, she teased him how she almost didn’t recognize the grown gentleman before her. 

Thor of course remained to learn how to run the ranch and other business Odin had at his side, so it was like visiting strangers when he met them again after so many years; but he never forgot a thing he was taught. He had promised his mother and he had kept it. In fact, when he could he found a way to improve his skills ten fold. Of course, Odin didn’t think much of anything he had to contribute, which sadly put a wedge between his mother and her husband. So, Loki had volunteered to oversee a contract negotiation in the next county, while Odin and Thor with their hired hands drove the cattle to the next big town about a week away for selling. Year after year, this cattle dive took place for the Borson family; no one could imagine what happened. 

Loki was feeling proud of the agreement he was able to make with the folks he’d been sent to do business with; heading home a day early. He had just crested the hill that would let him oversee their land when he spotted the heavy smoke and fire. He had kicked Sleipnir hard from fear, and held tight as his trusty steed raced toward home. He had barely slowed down before he leaped down from his horse, searching for his mother; now frantic as seeing the dead bodies of the few hired hands that were left behind. He heard a scream out by the barn and raced in that direction, sliding to a halt when his eyes took in the horror before him. Without thought, he pulled his gun and mowed down half a dozen of the swine, before a bullet to his left shoulder threw him backwards. Injured, he dumped the empty shells and was reloading, when he spotted the monsters that were responsible for all this; laughing at him. He watch them kill her as he forced his hands to cooperate and get his gun reloaded. He then began to fire, hitting one in the leg and the other grazing his left cheek. He kept firing but they took off. He moved to go after them, but their horses were nearby and they had grabbed the other horses loaded to bear with valuables from the house. 

Loki had gone back to his mother, but she was gone. The house was on fire, and they were a couple of hours from the nearest town. Loki was alone to take care of the dead and save what he could. By the time Odin and Thor had returned, it was days later. The dead were buried, the house remains cleared and Loki trying to rebuild what he could. Loki hadn’t been surprised that Odin tried to blame him, but Loki didn’t give a damn what the old man thought, not anymore. Thor tried to keep the peace, having gone to the local Sherriff, where his investigation revealed the identity of the murdering thieves. The information didn’t ease anything; in fact, it sparked more anger between Loki and Odin. 

“You’re useless!” Odin had shouted. “You should have stayed back East!” 

“Go ahead and blame me!” Loki had shouted back. “I may have been late, but at least I was here!” 

Odin had back handed him, shouting he only had one son, but Loki only turned his face afterwards and spit the blood into Odin’s face. “We’re agreed there, Old man,” Loki had snarled and stormed off. That was the day he decided to get revenge for his mother, then he would head back East. He had packed what little of his remains were left, which included the book he now read at night by the camp fire. 

It was four days into his hunt, after setting up a small camp for the night in as secure place as he could in the open, that he woke up to a surprise. Discovering Fenrir laying next to him for warmth as the nights were cold, was something he never imagined finding. Other things perhaps, even snakes, which he liked and didn’t scare him. But a wolf? After a quick once over, Loki saw the poor thing was injured and hungry. So, after a bit of aid his mother taught him regarding animals and a light meal, he had won the creature over and Loki was very pleased by his company. It made him think his mother was looking after him still. 

Now when Loki woke in the morning, he was usually greeted by Fenrir’s gift from his late night hunt and that usually was breakfast, with a few additions from his supplies. Then after taking care that both his companions were well and their needs taken care of, he would saddle up and head out just like now. 

Loki was torn from his thoughts by the echo of gunfire. He looked around and quickly realized it wasn’t near him, but still close. Unsure what drove him, Loki urged Sleipnir in the direction he heard the shots being fired. After a few minutes, he slowed his horse down and got off, and edged his way to what was a bit of a cliff side and spotted the trouble. Not too far in the distance there on the railroad tracks, a single car, and the coal car, the engine long gone, was being harried by bandits. 

Loki didn’t know if any of them were his quarry, but the situation stirred a deep anger and he quickly moved back to his horse and pulled out his riffle. He made sure he had plenty of bullets and got into position. His mother always told him he had eagle eyes and it allowed him to be a crack shot. He took in the situation further and was able to tell there were three people inside holding their own, at least four bandits ridding their horses in a gallop around the cars, shooting and taunting; though what was said he couldn’t hear. There had been a fifth one, by the lone horse who was off to the side grazing and the dead body lying on top of the coal provided the proof. Loki aimed and picked off two of them before the other two noticed and headed to the far side of the rail car to find cover. 

Loki moved swiftly back to his horse and headed down and around to pursue the other two bandits; rifle still in hand. He was close enough to determine he was correct that there were three people in there by the movement of the gun barrels that followed him, but thankfully didn’t shoot at him. In a moment, he was able to take down the other two swine, before they could get a shot off at him. 

Loki made sure they were dead, and then headed back to the rail car. He was by the back of the car, rifle secure once more. “They’re dead, do you need any help?” he called out, not wanting to be shot for wanting to offer a hand. 

“Oh, heaven’s it you!” a familiar voice shouted, just before the back door opened, to reveal an injured Mr. Stark. “How…why…” he stuttered for a moment than shook his head “You know what who cares, and yes, we could use some help. You know anything about healing?” he asked. 

Loki loosely wrapped Sleipnir’s reins around the gate bar at the back of the rail car and hurried up the steps and inside to see what the situation was. He spotted a lovely young woman, who like Mr. Stark was injured and an older man who seemed the worst off. Once again, things his mother taught him came flashing into his mind and he began searching the private car for any supplies. He found a few clean towels and fine drink. He grabbed both along with a small glass. He moved to the older man and with Stark’s help, gets him lying down on the couch. “Here,” he said offering a small drink to the man. “For the pain,” he explained. Then once the man took a couple of drinks, Loki poured some of the alcohol into the wound to fight infection. Then he packed the wound the old man had suffered in his side. He than repeated the process for the young woman, though thankfully it was only a deep graze on her leg. 

“You know, that’s Five hundred dollar whiskey you’re pouring out like water,” Stark whined, even after his had been treated to the same process for his shoulder. 

“So?” Loki said as he finished wrapping Stark’s shoulder and placed it in a sling. “You have any water?” he then asked. 

“Of course,” Stark replied, a bit offended by the suggestion otherwise. 

“Good. Make sure they get plenty, including yourself,” Loki said as he moved to the door. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Stark demanded a touch of fear laced his voice. 

“Can’t stay here, I’ll be back in a few, take care of them…” 

“But what if more come back? I mean, I’m fair with a gun, but,” he gestured to his right arm being in a sling, indicating this was his gun hand.

“I’ll leave Fenrir then,” Loki said, giving a whistle and moments later the wolf came running. 

“Tony! That’s…that’s a wolf!” the woman almost screamed.

“That your…Fenrir?” Stark asked. 

Loki gave what he didn’t realize was probably the first smile in months and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry, he won’t eat you…now,” he said while clearing the door. The look on their faces was so worth it. 

After awhile Loki had returned and was moving in and out of the car, not bothering to explain anything, just moving to take the tiny glass the lady was using to sip her water and replace it with a beer mug full of water. “Drink it all,” he ordered and repeated the instructions for Stark as he was tending the older man, who he called Jarvis. 

“Won’t drinking too much make them sick?” Stark asked. 

“First, it’s water, not drink. Second, if a lot comes out, a lot needs to go back in,” he explained and then was off moving again. 

After some time, Loki had rounded up the horses, found chains to use as a rigging and had the rail car hitched up like a wagon. He made sure the breaks were off and then got them moving, having to use Sleipnir to balance out the others and act as the lead horse. 

A few minutes after they were moving, Stark came out; asking just how they were moving and spotted Loki’s set up. “Huh, that’s quiet clever. But why are we going back?” 

“Closest town with a doctor,” Loki explained, having rigged a board to act as a bench seat to drive his rail car/wagon. 

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Stark said, nodding. “By the way, this is the second time you’ve saved me, so again thank you. Think I could get a name this time?” 

“Loki,” was all he said, keeping an eye that the horses were not straining themselves too much or stumble onto the track and lose a shoe. 

“Well, Loki. I know you’re familiar with me, but allow me anyway, Tony Stark most definitely at your services,” he said, holding out his left hand in greeting as his right was out of commission for the moment. 

Loki looked at the hand, and gave a small sigh, but he reached out and shook it. “You should make sure they and yourself get more water.” He then added and returned his attention to what he was doing. 

“Sure,” Tony replied. 

“Do you care about the coal?” Loki asked out of nowhere, before Tony had entered back inside. 

“Not in the least,” Tony said, not sure what that was about before heading back in. 

Loki nodded to himself. Then he reached for his canteen and realized he left the other still full one on Sleipnir. He gave a half whistle and Fenrir came out and sat beside him. He handed over the strap to his canteen. “Water if you please,” he asked, and after two months of traveling with this being of the wild, wasn’t surprised in the least when the wolf traipsed back inside. 

“Tony! Is that wolf asking for water?” the woman practically shouted…it made Loki laugh. 

*************  
Jarvis was resting easier now that he had plenty of water and situated to rest and his wound bandaged by their savior. Tony was truly grateful to the lone gunman, Loki, who couldn’t have come at a more needed time. Though Pepper knew how to handle a rifle as well as he and Jarvis, their ammo was limited for Tony never thought he’d have to turn his personal rail car into a rolling armory-he’d be fixing that mistake as soon as possible. Tony also didn’t expect for some bandit to be able to unhook the engine, yet again it happened and the poor thing didn’t have what some were referring to as a ‘dead-man switch and thus it ran off only to stop when it eventually ran out of steam. 

Tony got Pepper better situated near Jarvis, glad her leg wound overall was not life threatening; now also resting near his oldest friend and butler. With both asleep, guarded by a wolf of all things, named Fenrir, Tony was suddenly at a loss of what to do with himself. Thus, he grabbed two large mugs and instead of the whiskey he so desired, filled them with water, his savior said would be better served at a time like this. Then Tony headed to the back…er…front where Loki was driving the horses to get them back to Tower Town as quick as possible. 

Tony stood by the partly open door and watched the strange gunman and contemplated him with great intent. The man at first could appear as sinister with his black clothing and hat and midnight black hair and goatee. But his sharp fiery green eyes gave another story, that of a man determined, hurt and struggling to maintain the goodness in his soul. It also didn’t hurt that this Loki was probably the most handsome…no…beautiful man Tony had ever laid eyes on. He pulsed with silent strength and mystery and something else, calling to Tony loudly. This of course, made Tony muster his own courage for this was not like the pick-ups he was prone to have; no this was something different and something inside him told him if he blew this, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. So, bolstered he headed out and handed the mug over to Loki. 

Seeing Loki eye it, “It’s just water, as is mine. Took your advice, again thanks, Miss Potts and Mr. Jarvis are resting well, thanks to you.” 

“Glad I could help,” Loki replied and placed the reigns in his left hand and took the mug, gulping about half down. “Thank you.” 

“Not to be rude, but you don’t sound like your from around here,” Tony said, noticing the soft accent. 

“My Mother insisted I be properly educated so I was sent back East for several years. Only recently returned.” Loki replied, his eyes staying mostly on the horses, but did venture to meet Tony’s for brief moments. 

“That how you knew me?” Tony asked, recalling how Loki knew him without an introduction the time they previously met. 

“Yes,” Loki said shortly. “One can not be in any city with a good newspaper and not know of you, Mr. Stark.” 

“I think the man who saved my life twice and my dearest friends as well, is more than entitled to calling me Tony,” Stark grinned, hoping the man would take him up on the offer of genteel friendship if not more. 

“I believe from what I recall, your first name is Anthony, is it not?” Loki asked, a hint of a smile that sort of melted Tony’s heart. 

“It is, but no one calls me that, well, except my Mother, that is.” 

“Ah, well, if first names are to be exchanged, then I will call you Anthony, for not unlike your mother, I too, would be standout-ish,” Loki replied, his eyes now twinkling with a touch of teasing. 

“Ahh,” Tony groaned, then chuckled. “Well, I do owe you, twice now, so…consider your self obliged.” Tony said, than took another sip of his water. “So, if you would, if you have recently only returned, do you mind telling me why you are out here alone?” 

“Yes,” Loki said, his face shutting down and his eyes back to monitoring the horses. 

“Yes…what?” 

“Yes, I mind,” Loki replied shortly. 

“Ah, my apologies, I did not mean to pry too much.” Tony said, hoping he hadn’t stepped on Loki’s metaphorical toes too much. “It’s going to be late when we get back, do you have a place to stay?” 

“Probably head out again,” Loki said softly. 

A bit of panic filled Tony’s mind, for if Loki left so soon, he might not see him again. “Since I owe you and it will be late, how about I put you up in the hotel with me and my companions. They have decent room service and you could get a hot bath and a good night’s rest.” 

“It’s not needed,” Loki said, again not looking at him. 

“Please, it’s the least I can do. And I do mean very least, as I owe you a great deal, yet you strike me as the type who would not think of collecting. This of course classifies you as an honorable fella and thus my own good conscious demands I do something-thus for my own good sleep, please accept my offer, which of course includes breakfast.” Tony rushed out. 

Loki did turn to look him in the eye, the glow slightly returned to the deepest green Tony had ever seen outside of a precious emerald. “So, it’s not a thank you as more of a ‘me’ thing, is that right?” 

Tony chuckles, “if that is what it takes to get you to accept, than yes.” 

Loki softly shook his head, but the soft smile let Tony know he was not declining the offer. “Very well.” 

Tony beamed, and finished off the water. “So, what’s with that black horse?” he asked off hand. Seeing a guarded looked on Loki’s face, realized he was once more close to stepping into the proverbial shit. “I mean, I recall seeing it’s a regular horse, but now, it kind of looks like it has eight legs,” Tony said with a warm smile trying to lighten the mood again. 

By the small smile that lit Loki’s face, he had succeeded. “No, only four,” Loki replied. “Sleipnir has a fine line of white running down behind each leg, and as he runs, it creates what John Henry Pepper call’s an optical illusion that he has eight legs instead of the normal four,” Loki grins, his green eyes vibrant with his intelligence. 

“You’re familiar with John Henry Pepper’s work?” Tony asked, knowing he was smiling inside as wide as he was outside, for finding someone to be even familiar with science who wasn’t over sixty or hiding in a room somewhere back East was rare enough. But for this gorgeous man to be so knowledgeable? It was as if he was made for Tony himself. 

“As well as many others, part of why I’m familiar with you as well, Anthony,” Loki smiled, again making Tony’s heart melt. “Your inventions are rather ambitious, and the fact that at least half of them work is even more astounding,” Loki added in a playful tone. 

Tony laughed. “I’d dare say more than half.” 

“As you wish,” Loki replied, giving a mock-stiff upper lipped dismissal-like sniff. Loki then followed by another sincere smirk, “Perhaps we can discuss it further over the promised meal tonight?” 

“A promise I am more than glad to make and keep,” Tony replied, and then went to take another drink of his mug and found it empty. He also noticed Loki had finished his as well. “You want any more, I also have some bread and cheese, if you’re hungry.” 

“Very well, Anthony, I will accept a bit as we’re still an hour out,” Loki replied. “And some more water if you do not have a way to heat some coffee.” 

“Ah, coffee, the drink of the gods,” Tony practically moaned. “I do indeed have such and soon coffee and lunch will be delivered toot-sweet.” Seeing Loki’s arched brow at the last of his words, caused Tony to laugh. “It’s supposed to be something French, but I could never get anyone to confirm or deny it,” he replied warmly and then headed back inside, pleased he was making headway. 

************  
After a light meal, shared with both his host and Fenrir, Loki started brining the rail car to a halt. Stark quickly came out to see what was the matter. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

Loki nodded ahead. “Company,” he said as he walked back into the Rail car, tipped his hat to the Lady, who still looked spooked at seeing him and Fenrir. Loki wondered which of them spooked her more; he had a feeling it was him. He got to the back of the car and opened a cabinet that contained large jugs of water and grabbed one. He spotted an empty basket and grabbed that as well. He then placed the basket on the counter top, empty the apples and pears from the silver bowl into the basket, and took the jug and bowl with him as he left the rail car. He spotted Stark waiting anxiously. 

“I’m guessing, since you’re not panicking, it’s not trouble,” Tony said with a smile, though his eyes gave away his nerves. 

“Sherriff seemed like a decent enough fella,” Loki replied as he climbed down the steps on the other side, pulled the cork from the jug and poured water into the bowl for the first horse to drink. 

“You know that’s a….ah, never mind,” Stark said, seeming to realize Loki didn’t care how much it cost, it was going to be used for the horses. 

Loki gave a small sincere smile as he continued what he was doing. He saw the Sherriff and two deputies ride up and allowed Stark to do all the talking; he had horses that needed some tending to. He started on the right and made his way around to the last horse, not giving too much, just enough to keep them going until they got back to town. He heard a quick intake of air by someone nearby and suddenly on instinct, he had his gun in hand pointing at one of the deputies that was about to draw on his wolf. “Do and die,” he said succinctly in a deep dangerous voice. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Stark shouted, holding his good arm out, trying to stop anyone from getting hurt, as the Sherriff had his gun on Loki as did the second deputy. “No need for anyone to shoot anyone. We’re all friends here.” 

“Even that wolf?” the deputy that had a gun pointed at him said, nodding toward Fenrir who had just came out of the rail car, obviously surprising folks. 

“Fenrir? He’s Loki’s…so yes, even the wolf, so ah…can we put the guns away?” Stark asked, his nerves showing in his voice. “See, he’s a good wolf,” Stark said, then muttered something to the wolf and then pulled out a forest green kerchief and gently tied it around Fenrir’s neck, indicating he was not a wild beast and then began to pet him gently. “See, a sign of owner ship,” Stark smirked, his eyes still showing weariness, but if from the wolf or the guns, was unclear. 

Loki slowly put his gun away; glaring at the dark skinned man, but then went back to watering the last horse. 

“Ah, Mr. Loki, is it?” Sherriff Rodgers asked. 

“Yeah?” Loki replied, focusing on what he was doing. 

“Mr. Stark said you helped save him…again, by taking out the five bandits, that true?” Rodgers asked. 

“Nope, only took out four. Found seven bodies, only five horses though; one guy was already dead on top of the coal car, engine long gone. My guess, didn’t have a ‘Dead-man’s’ switch on it.” Loki replied, finishing up watering the horses. He turned to face the Sherriff. “They’re part of the Ten Rings gang.” 

“How do you know?” Deputy Barton asked. 

“They’re marked,” Loki said, pointing to his left shoulder, “Here.” 

“Sherriff, if you don’t mind, can this line of questioning wait until we get back to town?” Stark asked, looking a bit worn out.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” The Sherriff said, and then turned to his men. “Sam, head back to town and fetch Dr. Banner. I believe he’s on the other side of town. Mrs. Maximoff is said to be giving birth this morning. Hopefully, all is well and he’s free.” 

“Sure thing, Steve,” Sam said, keeping an eye on Loki as he got onto his horse to head out. 

“Clint, I need you to also get back to town and head to the train station. The 5:15 is due soon, so I need you to set the passenger flag up.” 

“We got passengers?” Clint asked puzzled, while placing his riffle away. 

The Sherriff just shook his head. “No, but we need the train stopped or we’ll have a big problem if it runs by the station, seeing there is only one track,” he explained. 

“Oh, yeah,” Clint said, and chuckled at his own denseness, it seemed. 

“Deputy, could you also stop at the hotel afterwards and arrange some rooms?” Stark requested, as Loki move past him to head into the car, still able to hear the conversation just fine. 

“How many?” Clint asked. 

“Four, I’m putting up Mr. Loki for the night; the man saved my life and that of my friends, the least I can do is get him a good room, and a few good meals,” Stark replied. 

Loki just smirked as he put the empty jug and bowl back. He then filled several mugs with fresh water and brought two up to the injured man and woman. “Here, it will help if you keep drinking,” he said, handing one to each; the older man looked flushed with fever. “We’ll be moving again soon and the doctor is being notified,” he explained. 

“I didn’t get to say it previously, good sir, but my thanks for your aid,” Pepper replied, trying to keep her good manners even though she was in pain by the look of things. 

“Think nothing of it, just glad I could help,” Loki said then moved back, grabbed a third mug and a full jug. He stopped by the two injured and placed the water in easy reach for them, then headed back out to see the Sherriff just heading out. “Here,” Loki said, handing the mug over to Stark. “Drink.” 

“You’re pretty bossy, that come natural or did you have to work for it?” Tony smirked as he took his water and drank deeply of it. 

Loki climbed onto his makeshift seat, and gathered the reigns. “What do you think?” he said and then with a good snap of the reins, they were off again. 

****************  
The town’s folk helped Dr. Banner with getting the injured to the hotel and the rail car off to a small side track where it had been housed previously when Stark was in town. Loki then sold the five horses with saddles and tack for a good sum, and after Stark’s approval, sold over half the coal at a discounted rate, as they had been bled on. He left the guns and any other item on the bodies to the town’s undertaker to cover his cost of burying the dead gang members. 

Once things were squared up, Loki took Sleipnir and Fenrir to a local stable and paid a bit extra, now that he could afford it, for them to be taken care of. A good cool-down wash for Sleipnir, a few steak bones and of course a good feeding during their stay. Then Loki headed to the hotel to see what room Stark had arranged for him. 

The hotel was made up of two floors; the first housed the small reception area, and by the little box system that holds keys and whatnot, Loki could easily tell there were only a total of seven rooms. His eye for observation also told him the man behind the counter lived here, probably with his wife who prepared the food for individual servings when needed. “Names, Loki. I believe Mr. Stark arranged a room for me?” he said plainly. 

“Oh, Mr. Loki, yes,” the man said with a slight smile, obviously hearing about Loki’s latest exploits from Stark himself. “Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that he indeed has a room for you, but also to apologize….” 

Loki’s face contorted, sensing something bad was about to be said. “Apologize? For what?” 

The manager possibly owner, looked a bit guilty. “We usually never have many guests at once, but we had two large families and a third guest arrive on the morning train. That left two regular rooms and the suite. Of course propriety dictates that Ms. Potts have her own room, and Dr. Banner insisted that Mr. Jarvis have his own to rest proper. So, you will be sharing the suite with Mr. Stark. It has two separate bed rooms,” the man explained rather quickly. 

Loki sighed, he had been looking forward to some peace and quiet; but with his horse and wolf settled, he would have to make due. “Very well. The key?” 

“Mr. Stark has it. Up the stairs and to the right,” The man smiled easily. 

Loki nodded. “Thank you,” he said and with his saddlebags over his shoulder, he headed up the stairs. The door on the right was marked with a seven. Loki knocked, hoping Stark was still up, but when the door opened with a strange man at the door, Loki wondered if he really misunderstood the simple direction. “My apologies,” he said. “I think I got the wrong room.” 

“No, no you didn’t,” Stark’s voice called out. “Let the man in,” he ordered. 

The dark haired, keen-eyed man stepped back to let Loki enter. The view clear, Loki could see Stark, Sherriff Rogers was there too. Loki entered in slowly. “Mr. Stark,” he greeted, feeling it best to keep it proper. 

“Loki,” Stark said, blowing any claims to propriety. “The Sherriff and the other guy, sorry, what was your name again?” Stark asked, charging verbally straight ahead with no fear. Loki found he rather admired that. 

“I told you Mr. Stark, this is U.S. Marshal James Barns,” Rogers replied instead. “I requested assistance about a month ago regarding the Ten Rings.” 

“Marshal,” Loki greeted. Then he turned to face Stark. “Which one?” he asked, wanting to place his saddlebags down before finding out what these men wanted with him. 

“To the right,” Stark called out, drinking coffee from the smell of it. 

“Gentlemen,” Loki said, to excuse himself and headed in the right door to find a rather large room. It contained a large bed that would fit two easily, night stand with a hurricane lamp and a box of matches. There was also a large tub filled with hot water near a small lit fireplace and a pile of towels nearby to his surprise. 

“Promised a hot bath,” Stark said from the open door. 

Loki couldn’t help but let a smile loose at Stark, the man was something else. “It’s appreciated,” Loki replied. Once he placed his bags in the corner, not wanting to get the bed dirty from all the dust from traveling, he headed back into the living area with Stark. “What can I do for you gentlemen?” he inquired. 

U.S. Marshal Barns gave a small smile. “I heard you took down some of the Ten Rings, my thanks.” 

“I got four, Mr. Stark and his party took down three of the seven. But I am hoping you are aware that Ten Rings doesn’t mean there are only ten members because that would be a foolish.” Loki replied. 

Barns chuckled. “As much as I wish that was so, I do know better. Their leader, only known as M, is a well known criminal in these parts. But any dent into his organization is always appreciated.” 

“Which brings us to why I’m here,” Rodgers interjected, pulling out a folded piece of paper that when he unfolded it, held cash. “There is a large bounty on M, but a smaller one for each of his men.” Rodgers explained. “Mr. Stark, since your group took down three,” he said, pulling three bills and handed them to Stark, “here is thirty dollars. Ten a head.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Last thing I need is money. Besides, if not for Loki here, even if we did manage to get the other four, we’d still have been stranded and then probably crashed up with that train you managed to stop,” Stark explained pouring himself more coffee from a carafe, and some in a second cup. “Give it to our hero.” 

“Very well,” Rodger’s replied with a small smile. “Mr. Loki, that would be a total of seventy dollars,” he then said, offering Loki the cash. 

“Obliged.” Loki said, more than willing to take the money, for traveling as he has been, wasn’t as cheap as he had hoped. Now since he was cut off, he could use every penny he could earn or save, so he wouldn’t be force to end his journey prematurely. 

“Here,” Stark said, offering Loki some of the coffee. 

“Thank you,” Loki said accepting it. “Anything else I can help you with?” 

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Barns asked. 

“You can ask,” Loki replied, sipping the much needed coffee. 

“How did you come upon Mr. Stark and the bandits?” Barns inquired. 

“Heard gun shots, thought it best to investigate it,” Loki replied, moving to rest his back on the door-jam of his room, not wanting to get such lovely furnishings dirty from his filthy clothes. “Spotted the situation from a rise, used my riffle for the first two. Had to head down from the rise to get the other two on the other side of the rail car, as they tried to take shelter in the rocks.” 

“How did you come to be so close in the first place?” Barns then asked. 

“Headed out late yesterday on my way to Eastwood,” Loki replied. 

“What’re doing there?” Barns then asked and got no reply. “Well?” he asked again, this time a bit firmer, some of the friendliness fading away like summer moving to fall; he was a hair shy of shifting into winter. 

“I said you could ask, Marshall, didn’t say I’d answer them all,” Loki said, feeling himself close off, for it was nobodies business what he was doing. 

“Well, maybe I think you do,” Barns said, taking a step forward, but a hand from the Sherriff stopped him. 

“Bucky, no. This is not the way to handle things,” Rodgers said firmly. 

Loki was a bit surprised at seeing the Marshal step back and nods at the Sherriff. 

“Bucky?” Stark inquired, by his tone, Loki could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah a nickname, Cap here gave me,” Barns said with a small but sincere smile. 

“Cap?” Stark said with obvious glee. “Ooh, I smell a story here,” he grinned. 

“If you don’t mind, I have a bath waiting for me and the water’s getting cold,” Loki said and without waiting for any acceptance turned and headed into his room, closing and locking the door. He could hear Barns’ voice mentioning something about he and Rodgers being in the Calvary, but Loki didn’t give a damn. 

He stripped off his clothes, got in and let himself relax in the still hot water, ignoring the voices outside his door. After washing he zoned out for some time, coming around at the sound of a knock at his door. “Yeah?” he called out. 

“Just thought I should tell you, they left and I ordered us dinner from the Saloon as I figured you’d like their steak last time and the lady of this establishment was only serving soup and cold sandwiches…so much for good room service,” Tony said through the door. 

“Alright, I’ll be out in a few,” Loki replied. He spotted the two buckets of water for rinsing off and used them to finish off. The chill in the water stirred his blood, just what he needed at the moment. He planned on just getting dressed in the basics, have dinner then head to bed. He couldn’t afford to let Maliki and Curtis get further ahead of him; two months too long as it were, but he wouldn’t stop until either he killed them or they killed him; he’d vowed on his mother’s grave, which he dug himself.

*********

Tony is glad that the Sherriff and Marshal had left; they were beginning to tick him off to no end. He had explained more than once that no one knew when he was departing, and if Loki was involved, he’d at least accepted the job offer he tried to make him. After a bit of more frustration as Marshal Barns just wasn’t going to listen, Tony just kicked them out and asked the Sherriff to ask the manager to come up. Once that was done and dinner on the way, Tony was franticly trying to figure out his next move. 

Loki was smart; it had been a long while since he’d met anyone who even attempted to keep up with him in a normal conversation, much less possibly more. Then add to the fact, Loki was beyond gorgeous along with a bit of mystery. The problem was Tony could feel his time was running out. The man was on a mission of some type and would be leaving after breakfast, and without even a last name how would he even find him again? 

The knock on the door startled Tony, but he opened it and wasn’t too surprised to see two men from the Saloon with trays. “That was rather fast,” he grinned. 

“Miss Rushmen said to tell you it’s on the house,” the taller of the two men said as they brought the trays in. “Also, to give this to Mr. Borson,” the man added, pulling out forty dollars. “It’s his share of the baby pool; man called it right,” the man smirked. 

“She also said to give him this,” the other man said, pulling out a bottle of good drinking whisky and placing it on the table with the meals. “For his heroic deeds.” 

“I’ll tell him,” Tony beamed, for now…NOW he had a last name. Loki Borson. 

Tony let Loki know the food had arrived and arranged things, so they would sit close to each other during the meal. He looked up to see Loki come out in fresh pants and his shirt only partially buttoned. It took all Tony’s will not to moan in delight and lick his lips at the glimpse of the strong pale chest that was revealed. 

“What’s this?” Loki asked at the bottle next to his plate and the cash. 

“Miss Rushmen said you won the baby pool; what was your guess anyway?” Tony replied, moving to take a seat himself. “And the bottle for your and I quote, ‘heroic deeds,’” Tony grinned. 

Loki gave a soft laugh. “I guessed that Mrs. Maximoff would give birth to both a boy and a girl. Just luck after all and I participated in the bet, as over half went to the family and I trust Natalie to keep her word.” 

“Oh, so you know her?” 

“Yeah, met her a few years back in New York,” Loki replied as he dug into his meal. “She and I had crossed paths at a lecture for staring and improving businesses. She was one of two women that attended; the other was there to ‘support’ her husband who gave the lecture. A lot of poppy-cock if you ask me,” Loki smirked. “Natalie agreed with me, we struck up a conversation and soon after became sort of friends. She knew the only chance a woman could own and operate their own business was coming out west, so through letters, I introduced her to my Mother…” Loki’s voice dropped off and his eyes glazed and Tony knew they had stumbled into an emotional pit of some sort. 

“You okay?” he asked softly. 

“Not really,” Loki said also softly, but began to eat again. After a few minutes, “anyway, she came out when I returned for the summer, she stayed when I had to go back.” 

“You know, for someone who went to school in New York, you don’t sound like it,” Tony inquired, for Loki’s accent was very posh and almost British, which was rather odd in and of itself. 

“Tutors, I was behind in some subjects and ahead in many more, so I had tutors from a young age and they seemed to all be from England; my mother said it was bound to stick and…” 

“Oh,” Tony said finally realizing that something bad must have happened to the man’s mother for the hurt in his eyes was so clear. “Something happened to her…I’m sorry.” 

Loki shook his head. “Not your fault and yes. She…she died.” Loki than finished eating in silence. 

“They said to place the trays outside they’d come get them later,” Tony said once noticing Loki was finished with his meal. “You want a glass for that?” he asked, nodding toward the bottle. 

“Only if you join me,” Loki replied, his eyes showing he was surfacing from some of his despair. 

“Can’t pass up an offer like that,” Tony grinned and moved to get two glasses. He placed them on the short table near the sofa. “We can relax over here,” he said, wanting nothing between them; not even air if he had a choice. He was pleased to see Loki come over with the bottle after having placed the food trays outside the door. 

“Two?” Loki asked, indicating how many fingers worth to pour.

“Please,” Tony smiled. 

“So, tell me about some of your inventions?” Loki asked and Tony was off. 

“…and so, if my calculations are correct, I’ll be able to get all steam engines up to if not more, to 100 miles per hour,” Tony beams, having lost time of how long he and Loki were talking. He just knows it’s probably very late, but he doesn’t care, he’s having the best time ever…talking!

“Ah, but there is an error in your calculation, Anthony,” Loki purrs, giving Tony goosebumps up and down his spine. 

“And what is that?” 

“The X-factor,” Loki states in a very smug fashion that makes Tony only want to kiss him more, for the man is just so perfect for him. 

“The X-factor and just what is that?” Tony challenges. 

“The rate of speed is not only based on the capacity to hold the boiler and water, but the temperature and that my dear Anthony is determined by how much coal is provided and at what rate. There is your X-factor as the coal is regulated by the Fireman who tends it. No two men will shovel it exactly the same or exactly at the same speed. Then as the job can be literally back breaking work, and one tends to slow ones pace when in pain, the amount of coal will fluctuate and thus so will the speed in the end. No, Anthony, the only way to guarantee the speed you are hoping to gain on a regular basis is if you regulate the flow of coal from the car into the boiler.” Loki replies knowingly, his eyes beaming with delight in his victory over one Tony Stark. 

“Huh,” is all Tony can say, even though he has a huge smile upon his face. 

“You may also want to consider the safety of the engine crew, for that was how the bandits were able to do more than a running pass upon your rail car. They took out your men and when the train did not start to slow down, they were able to climb aboard unheeded and unhook the engine, leaving the rest of the cars abandoned and at their mercy. If you and your party were not so skilled I do say you’d have all been killed; if that was their goal.” 

Tony tilt’s his head as if this information is just occurring to him. “You think it wasn’t?” 

“I cannot be sure, but they out numbered you, but they chose not to shoot up the car assuring your death or injury allowing them to enter and finish the job, but they were rather toying with you and your party. Anymore than that I cannot say, it is only my observation.” 

Tony chuckles. “You know, you’re pretty amazing,” Tony stated and finishes his drink, realizing they are both still on their first glass, yet the fire is low in the fireplace near them, so time has definitely passed. Tony also notices that they are sitting much closer than when they started out. 

Tony is feeling a bit bold, or bolder than usual, after such a rousing conversation with this beautiful man, whose semi-open shirt is still teasing his senses. As he once more takes in a glance, he spots a mark on Loki’s left shoulder. Without further thought, he reaches out and shifts light blue shirt aside, revealing a small but nasty scar. “What happened?” He asked, letting the fingers on his left hand trace the scar on Loki’s shoulder. 

“Got shot,” Loki replied, his vibrant green eyes are now more black and locked with Tony’s, who is feeling the pull as if they were two magnets just right for each other. 

“Sorry,” Tony whispers, his eyes drinking in the face before him. 

“For what?” Loki whispers back, his eyes becoming heavy. 

“For that…for this,” Tony murmurs, and leans in and kisses Loki, savoring his lips like a fine wine he’d been denied for far too long. 

Tony is lost in passion and sensations of finally holding this man in his arms, tasting whiskey on his tongue, how he smells of crispness only found in fall, as well as earth and sky. His sounds tantalize Tony’s soul and he wants him and even manages to say so.

“What do you want, Anthony?” Loki purrs, causing Tony to melt even more. 

“You, bed, forever,” is all Tony can muster before he must kiss Loki again or die trying, for his lips provides the only substance that will keep Tony alive, for even air has lost all power over him; as far as his soul is concerned. His body of course, forces him to pant in between bouts of heavy kissing. 

Loki pulls back after a long moment, he too is panting for breath. “I can only grant the first two of your desires, the last one I can only give you tonight…will that do?” 

Tony wants to protest, but he’s a gambler and he knows when to stand and when to fold and when to wait things out. “I’ll take what I am offered, but don’t think I’m going to let you slip away,” Tony replies, once more pulling Loki back into his arms and kisses him soundly. 

Some where along the line, the two men have managed to find their way to one of the beds, whose is of no importance, tonight Tony is making love for the first time (not just sex) to the man he has decided will be his future husband, come hell or high-water. 

When Tony wakes, he is alone and another first occurs since he was a child; he sheds a few tears. 

************

Loki had woken up early, feeling safe, warm and wanted; a feeling he hadn’t experience in such a long time. He’d had lovers before, but something had always been missing; now it seemed he found it and now when he should be celebrating, he was confused and upset. The timing couldn’t be worse. He turned to see a sleeping Anthony Stark and felt his heart flutter with that warm feeling again. “Why now?” he asked in a whisper to himself. 

He quietly got up, grabbed his clothes and headed to the room his belongings were in. The tub water was still there, cold by now, as the fire itself had burned out. Thankfully there was still water in the pitcher, so he used it to wash up and get dressed. He was about to grab his gear, but his heart ached at the idea, but it also ached at the thought of not getting the revenge he’d had vowed for his mother. Torn in his thoughts, Loki decided to just head out, check on his horse and wolf and hoped the fresh air would clear this matter up for him. 

As he headed out, he could smell food being cooked, so made a mental note to have some sent up, upon his return. The sun was cresting the distant hills to the east, giving Loki a moment of nostalgia of times he was home with his mother from schooling; some times they were making fresh bread for Thor and Odin; of course Frigga always made more for the ranch hands, she was just like that. She had taught him so much; things no one would believe a woman would know; but Frigga was no ordinary woman. Not many women would have taken in an orphan and truly call them son, but she did. She loved him and it showed in everything she did. He owed her so much, but…long ago she had made him promise that if he found happiness he should grab it with both hands and never let go. 

Loki headed off to the stable where Fenrir and Sleipnir was being kept, more confused than when he started down here. He knew Anthony was what she was talking about, but could his heart truly hold that joy when so much pain and anger still lingered inside? 

He was pleased to see how well both were being taken care of; a bucket filled with good oats was nearby, ready for Sleipnir’s breakfast, and Fenrir was curled around a nice sized steak bone. Fenrir opened one of his golden eyes, perked up at seeing him, but didn’t move from his spot. He petted both of his companions, sharing some of his thoughts, but since they couldn’t speak, they couldn’t really help. 

When the stable boy came in, he showed his gratitude in the form of one shiny silver dollar, and headed out needing to walk and think. He always wore his guns; it was only a fool who traveled by themselves unarmed, for even in nice towns like Tower, anything could happen. Thus, Loki didn’t mind just letting his feet wander as his brain was tossing pros and cons for staying or continuing his pursuit of Maliki and Curtis; their filthy laughing faces still burned into his mind. 

The scurrying of someone nearby caught his attention and spotted that he was one of the kid’s from the Saloon running with what looked like a telegram in his hand. Something inside said to follow, he listed. It only took him one look to know the two men on horse back that the kid was meeting, were Ten Rings, as they showed their marks with pride. He slipped behind a wooden and brick wall and listened. 

“Here it is, mister, can I have my quarter now?” the young boy asked after handing over the telegram. 

One of the men wore a red bandana on his head and a dirty yet matching one around his neck. He was of large build, had dark sun kissed skin, a thin dark mustache that matched his hair and a bad attitude to go with it; proven by how he tormented the poor boy by holding the quarter out of reach. “You want it, come get it,” he chuckled. 

“Knock it off,” the second, thinner, but just as dark skinned but with lighter hair yet matching attitude snapped. “Read the damn thing!” 

The poor boy kept jumping, but there was no way he was getting the coin. “You promised,” he whined after several jumps. 

“Bah,” the bandana guy growled at the kid then ignored him as he opened the envelope and pulled out the telegram. “Em, failed-stop-bro…bro…” 

“Give it here, idiot,” the other man snarled and grabbed it out of the man’s hands. “It states:

M failed – brought in two locals – Svartálfr brothers will arrive at noon – whoever kills Stark gets paid- the other will get nothing.

“M is going to be pissed when he hears this,” bandana guy said. 

“Give me my quarter!” the boy demanded, having enough of trying to jump up and get it. 

“Pay the kid and let’s get going, we have to be back before noon.” 

The bandana man placed the quarter back in pocket and tossed a nickel to the boy laughing. “Hope you learned your lesson,” he shouted over his shoulder as the boy was shouting he wanted what was promised. 

The boy soon realize he’d been lied to, so with hat in hand, he headed back slowly the way he came; Loki struck fast, cupped his hand over the boy’s mouth so he couldn’t scream. “Easy, easy, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said and then slowly removed his hand from the boy’s mouth but kept a firm but not painful grip on the boy’s arm while squatted to make him eye level with the boy. 

“What do you want?” the boy demanded though it was clear he was afraid. 

“First,” Loki said and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a quarter, “Let’s make things right,” he said and then moved the boy’s vest aside to see there was indeed an inside pocket, with a button, much like his mother had done for him. He placed the quarter inside and let go. “Now,” he held up a silver dollar, “how would you like to earn this?” 

“How do I know you aren’t like those men and lie?” the boy snarled, showing much bravery under such circumstances. 

“Well, first, did they give you their names?” Seeing the boy shake his head no, “My name is Loki and I am a friend of Natalie’s at the Saloon. Didn’t I see you around there before?”

“My mom cooks there, I help her out,” the boy replied, a bit less nervous. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked for such things started very early in these parts. 

“Naw, need to help my ma, since my pa lost our store and left us high and dry,” the boy snarled, but the anger was clearly at the missing man from his life. 

“Ah,” Loki said knowingly, for it was hard for regular families to make ends-meat, but a single mother? He placed the silver dollar in the boy’s vest pocket, this time buttoning it up. “Well, there you go. Payment in advance,” he smiled. “I heard those two men talking, the telegram, do you know who sent it?” 

The boy scrunched his face up, trying to recall, then he opened his eyes wide with a small smile. “Stan…with and E at the end.” 

“Stane,” Loki said softly, not knowing that name. After a long moment, he reached in his pocket and got a second silver dollar and handed it to the boy. “By the way, what’s your name?” he asked. 

“Harry, Harry Leigh, though ma calls me Har,” the boy replied, his eyes locked on the coin in his hand. A dollar could be stretched quite some distance if one had a mind to and two, well, in a boy’s eyes, he was suddenly rich. 

“I need you to do me a favor. Get the Sherriff and the Marshal that is in town and tell them what you heard and to meet me at Mr. Stark’s hotel room. Can you do that?” 

“Easy,” Har Leigh grinned and dashed off, money in hand. 

Loki stood up, and scratched his scruff, seemed things were taking an unusual turn, brining those he sought here, where the man he knew he could easily fall for was in danger. No, he couldn’t let that happen; he wouldn’t and so he ran heading back to the hotel room to inform Anthony of everything he’d heard. 

************

Tony had eventually gotten out of bed, cleaned up and dressed. He’d wandered down the hall, knowing Pepper was awake and sure enough she was. He checked on her for a short time, but didn’t want to discuss what was on his mind. Of course she knew something was upsetting him, but Tony couldn’t talk about it now; just too soon. He checked on Jarvis and was pleased the older man was looking so much better, but he was still sleeping so Tony had not disturbed him and left. 

Once downstairs, he’d requested breakfast for Pepper, not wanting food himself at this time. He’d stepped outside for a moment, hoping the Saloon was open, but his luck was running low today for it was closed. With no other desires or thoughts besides Loki, Tony wandered back upstairs to his suite wondering what to do; should he try hiring a detective to find him or just leave things well enough alone. His heart said find him, his brain said leave him alone, after all if Loki wanted to be with him, he would have not have sneaked off in the first place. 

While moping around the room he spotted the bottle of whiskey they had shared last night, with more than enough for a glass. “Well, guess my luck isn’t all bad,” he grumbled to himself as he poured himself some and went to the one window between the rooms and just stared out, losing himself in thoughts of last night and refusing to shed anymore tears. 

The sound of the lock on the suite door opening startled Stark, he turned in time to see the door open and Loki coming in, looking harried. His heart began to race, Loki was here! He didn’t leave him. “Loki?” he asked in a rough voice, from the whiskey he was nursing. 

“Anthony, good you’re awake,” Loki said, not seeming to notice Tony’s state of being. Not that Tony gave him much time to notice for once it was clear Loki was before him, the glass was sat down a bit too far from the windowsill and fell to the floor as Tony rushed across the room, and closing the door with Loki’s body pressed between; kissing the living stuffing out of the man. 

Tony wasn’t sure, but he thought he felt a slight protest from Loki, but that must have been a mistake as now Loki was melting in his arms and Tony’s heart and mind were close to doing the same. “You didn’t leave,” he panted when air was desperate to be had. 

“No,” Loki said and initiated the passionate kiss once again, arms and legs beginning to get tangled, when suddenly Loki broke the kiss and slightly pushed Tony back a bit. “We can’t.” 

“What? Why?” Tony protested, wanting this man so badly he’d give his fortune this very minute to make love to him once again; for it had been love. Tony had had many lovers and sex but never before had he made love and after last night he knew the difference. 

“Because…” before Loki could finish a knock came to the door. “There’s trouble and I asked the Sherriff and the Marshal to join us,” he said as he straightened up his clothes and picked up his hat from the floor. “I also asked the manager for coffee and some breakfast,” he added turning to the door, where a second knock came from. 

“Okay,” Tony said with a bit of a pout, wanting nothing but time with his Loki. He turned and straightened his own clothes to make himself a bit more presentable as Loki opened the door to their guest. 

“Mr. Borson, Mr. Stark,” Rodgers greeted, Barns just nodded as they entered the room. “The Leigh boy said you wanted to see us and explained about delivering the telegram to a couple of bad guys…” 

“Bad guys?” Tony inquired loudly. 

“My apologies Anthony, I didn’t want to get into it all until all parties were present,” he said in way of covering what they were really doing during those all too brief moments. 

Just then another knock came from the door, this time, Barns, once more closest, opened it to reveal a young woman carrying a tray and a small boy carrying a basket. “Ma said to deliver the coffee, muffins and some fresh cream to yous all,” she said sweetly. 

“Place it over here, thanks,” Tony said, taking charge as host. He pulled out a couple of coins and handed them to the children who beamed. Once the children were gone Tony opened the basket and moaned in delight. “Fresh corn muffins,” he said, pulling out a couple and placing some on plates that were also upon the tray. There was also a butter knife to spread the soft creamy butter probably made fresh this morning and used it to spread some on his own muffin and ate it with delight. “Anyone else want one?” he asked, pouring himself and Loki some coffee. 

“No thank you,” Steve Rodgers replied, “Coffee would be just fine.” 

“Coffee too if you please,” Barns added. 

Tony watched Loki follow his suit and eat a still warm buttered corn muffin and gave a soft moan in delight as well. It brought other things to mind, and Tony had to mentally scold himself to get back on track and pour two additional cups of coffee. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you,” both Rodgers and Barns said as one. 

“Now, what is this I hear about a telegram and supposed bad guys?” Tony asked, but before another word was spoken, once more interruption arrived in the form of knocking at his door. 

“My am I popular today,” Tony grinned, but he was feeling more annoyed by the minute. He opened the door to his surprise to see Miss Rushman and Dr. Banner standing there. “Well, this is sure unexpected, please come in.” He took a step back to allow the two to enter and was about to close the door, but stopped, stepped into the hallway and took a look to see if anyone else was coming. Indeed, there was the young girl again with a small tray of more cups, plates, napkins and another pot of coffee. “Right on time,” he said, making the young girl a bit confused, but she soon lost interest with the shiny coin she received once more for her efforts. 

“Well, now we have a party,” he grinned as he now carried the tray and closed the door with his foot, and then moved to the table where everyone was now gathered. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” Dr. Banner said, looking for all the world very uncomfortable. 

“Nonsense,” Tony replied. “Please, help yourself, the butter is soft, creamy, and fresh also the corn muffins are still warm. 

“I think…” Rodgers was about to interject 

“Let everyone get settled first,” Loki replied, indicating it would be easier this way. 

“Barns, grab a couple of chairs and then we can all have a seat,” Tony said, helping himself to some more coffee and another muffin. 

After a few minutes all was settled with drink and food. “Okay, since this is more like a meeting than a party, what is on the agenda?” Tony asked. 

“I’m here to update you on Mr. Jarvis and Miss Potts condition as promised,” Dr. Banner replied. 

“I’m here because Har showed up with $2.30 in hand to his mother, which is a lot of money for a kid his age to suddenly have. He explained how he got it, but she was still concerned, so I said I’d come and verify his story,” Miss Rushman added. 

“As I informed you before, Anthony, the Sherriff and Marshal are here because I asked the boy to fetch them. Trouble is coming,” Loki said, looking concerned. He then looked at Natalie, “As for the boy, I did give him that money, he was asked by a couple of men to retrieve a telegram from the office…” 

“Why didn’t they just get it themselves?” Barns asked. 

“Because they were Ten Rings members, and showing their marks,” Loki answered. 

“Ten Rings? Here?” Tony gasped. 

“That could have been dangerous,” Bruce muttered in concern for the boy. 

“They had promised him a quarter, they only gave him a nickel, but I heard them as they read the telegram out loud. The person who employed them hired another group, due to arrive here by noon. They made it a competition…” Loki explained. 

“To do what?” Rodgers asked, a bit of impatience now showing on his face. 

“The first one to kill Anthony, gets paid, the other gets nothing for their efforts,” Loki replied, his eyes meeting Tony’s. 

“Me?” Tony gasped with anger and surprise. “What the hell did I do to have these people come after me?” 

“Do you have any ideal who hired them?” Barns inquired. 

“The boy said the telegram was from a Mr. Stane,” Loki said his eyes still on Tony. 

“Obie?” Tony whispered, he could feel his face going pale. “Are…are you sure?” 

“I’m sorry, Anthony, but yes.” Loki said, softly. 

“Who is this Stane fella?” Rodgers inquired. “And how did he know you were back in town?” 

“That would be my fault,” Tony said after a long moment of silence. “I wired him to let him know what happened and to send for someone to retrieve my engine from the town it’s probably stuck in,” Tony said, his eyes fighting to not water from the hurt, his heart bursting with anger at such a betrayal. 

“What does he stand to gain from killing you?” Barns asked, either not noticing Tony’s state or not caring. 

“Everything,” Tony said, moving to stand up and walk to the window, trying to compose himself. After what seemed like only moments he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned partly to see it was Loki, his emerald eyes showing understanding and concern. “I am sorry, Anthony. I didn’t know he was someone close.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Rodgers said, standing now, but still at the table. “I know this must be hard for you, but if they’re coming this afternoon, we need all the information we can get.” 

“Yeah,” Tony said, raising his right hand and placing it on top of Loki’s, giving it a light squeeze to indicate his thanks. He then headed back to the table and got himself another cup of coffee. 

“Any idea who the other parties are?” Barns asked. 

This time Tony noticed it was Loki looking a bit pale. “Loki?” 

Slowly Loki pulled out a piece of paper from his inner vest pocket and handed it over to Rodgers, who opened it and read; “Wanted Alive – one Malaki and Curtis Svartálfr, for rape and murder and theft. Reward-$500 dollars.” 

Barns whistled, “That’s some reward.” 

“Loki, you have to tell them,” Natalie said, her eyes firm and knowing. 

“Loki?” Tony then asked, seeing there was something most definitely not being said. 

“The reward…” Loki’s eyes were directed to the table, but Tony could tell they were staring somewhere else in the distance. He placed a hand gently on Loki’s shoulder, hoping to offer the same comfort and support he himself received not too long ago.

After a long moment Loki seemed to garner up his strength and looked up. “My father put up that reward,” he finally said, making matters all too clear. “It…it was…my mother.” 

“I’m sorry,” Barns said, knowing now his reaction to the bounty was inappropriate. 

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” Tony asked, having put the piece together. 

“Yes,” Loki said, his eyes told Tony that was all he was going to get at the moment, so let it drop. 

“So, we have the Ten Rings and these scum brothers heading here to kill me, any thoughts?” Tony asked, eyeing the Sherriff and the Marshal. 

“You could leave town,” Barns suggested. 

“Even if I wanted too, I couldn’t, next train is not until this evening as I don’t have an engine for my rail car,” Tony replied. 

“Also, Mr. Jarvis is doing much better, but he is not up to traveling,” Banner interjected. 

“And I wouldn’t leave Pepper or Edward behind, as they would become the targets just to get to me,” Tony said firmly, the anger slipping into his tone. 

“We need to notify the town’s folk,” Rodgers said. 

“True, but it’s not like they can just up and leave,” Natalie said, making a good point. 

“It would seem, the best idea is to meet them near or just outside the town,” Loki said. 

“The Ten Rings will be easy to spot, but the other two…could they already be here?” Rodgers asked. 

“No,” Natalie said confidently. “I’ve had feelers out for these two, I’d have heard if they were here already.” 

“She was doing me a favor,” Loki interjected before anyone could ask why Natalie was doing such a thing. 

“Which direction do you think they’ll come from?” Banner inquired. 

“East,” Tony said with a knowing smirk. “That’s where they ambushed my rail car.” 

“I have to agree,” Rodgers added. “From what information we’ve been able to gather, that is where the Ten Rings hide out is located.” 

“Last word about…the two, was that they were in Eastwood,” Loki added. 

“Seems then the best thing we can do is notify everyone to stay indoors or evacuate to the school, which is west of town, and then make sure we have quiet the welcoming party lay in wait for our guest to arrive,” Barns suggested with a wicked smile upon his face. 

“I agree,” Tony said firmly. 

“Problem is, there is only Sam, Clint and myself…” Rodgers began. 

“And me,” Barns added. 

“And me,” Loki said, his eyes showing he was going to participate one way or another.

“Don’t count me out, I’ve take them on once before, I’m not running or hiding,” Tony snapped. 

“And me,” Banner said, surprising everyone. 

“Doc?” Rodgers inquired. 

“You know I was military just like you, Cap. I may have put my gun down to be a doctor, doesn’t mean I’m going to stand by and let them shoot up my home.” Banner said, his eyes seeming to spark a bit of green when he got angry. “Besides, you’ll have to leave either Sam or Clint behind in case something goes wrong to protect the town’s folk.” 

“Oh, they are not going to like that,” Natalie smirked. 

“Then that gives of six to, who knows how many,” Rodgers said, nodding his head as if accepting the situation. “We’ve only got a few hours before noon, and if we want to be ready for them, we best get moving. Bucky, you Doc head to the west of town and let folks know. I’ll get Sam and Clint to head out East…” 

“I’ll also head east,” Loki interjected. “I’ll be able to spot Maliki and Curtis the easiest.” 

“Loki, please don’t try to take them on by yourself,” Natalie asked. “We’re going to need your help with the Ten Rings.” 

“They’re mine,” Loki growled. 

“They need to stand trial…” Rodgers began. 

“They need to die, long and painfully for what they did!” Loki shouted, standing up so quickly the chair fell back onto the floor. 

“Easy, I agree,” Tony said, standing up himself, placing a calming hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

“The law states…” Rodgers’ tried to explain. 

“Would you still be so righteous if it was your mother they violated and murdered before your eyes?” Loki snarled. 

Tony could see Loki’s words had struck a nerve with Rodgers. “Look, let’s get the town secure and gather at the edge of town and see if we can get a sense of what we’re up against.” Tony offered. “We’ll also probably need extra ammunition and guns, if possible pre-loaded for the sake of speed in taking them on.” 

“I can help with that,” Natalie said as she too stood up. “I’ll also get some of my guys to spread word in town. We best get moving.” 

“Okay, we’ll meet at the edge of town, east of here in about two hours,” Steve said and slowly everyone left, leaving Tony and Loki alone. 

Tony gently led Loki back to the couch and sat with him. “Want to talk about it?” he offered. 

Loki shook his head no, but his expression told Tony it was only a matter of moments before the younger man broke down, and he was right as Loki wrapped himself around Tony and softly cried. 

“I’m here,” Tony said softly, knowing his words were not simple nothings for the sake of comfort but a vow. “We’ll make sure they pay, I promise.” 

After a few long minutes, Loki was able to compose himself. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Never be sorry for feeling,” Tony said softly, wiping a stray tear from Loki’s cheek. “And I meant what I said; we’ll make sure they pay.” 

“She was an amazing woman, you would have liked her, Anthony,” Loki said, a tiny smile crossing his face. 

“She raised you, of course I would,” Tony grinned. 

“Anthony…” Loki began but then stopped. 

“Yes?” 

“When this is all done…could we…could we talk?” 

“About?” Tony inquired, hoping he knew, but not sure. 

“Us?” 

Tony beamed with joy. “I’d like that.” 

************

On the far east side of town, there were a only a few buildings; an old barn, the animals removed, a couple of shacks and one sturdy building used for housing building supplies for the town. There Clint, who won the coin toss with Sam, met them with a couple of rifles and a several quivers and a bow. When challenged over the bow, he replied, “I never miss,” which was confirmed by Rodgers. 

All the men were gathered, they each had two rifles a piece and Barns had a shot gun while Loki had his six shooters. “We should consider a strategy,” Rodgers said, taking in the area around him. 

“As long as it’s not that idiotic O’K Corral nonsense,” Loki sneered. “Over half died or permanently disfigured.” 

“Meeting your enemy head on is the most…” Rodgers’ began, only for a loud disagreement to break out between Barns, Loki, Stark, Clint, and Rodgers’ himself. 

“I have this,” Banner interrupted a bit loudly, pulling out an old spy glass from his medical bag. “My father was a sailor and gave me this before he was lost at sea. I thought it might come in handy.” 

“Wow, a spy glass?” Tony said with the glee of a child, the argument forgotten. “Can I see?” he asked, hands out as if anticipating the yes, while making give motions with his fingers. 

“Just be careful of it,” Banner said with a small smirk. 

“I will,” Tony said, taking the glass and looking through it on the wrong end. “Wow, things are so far away.” 

“Turn it around you idiot,” Loki said, but the affection in his voice soothed the insult. 

“I know that, I was just kidding,” Tony chuckled. 

“This is not a time for joking,” Steve chastised. 

“Actually, if we’re going to die, I say it’s the perfect time,” Tony said, as he used the spy glass properly. 

“Capt. You know as I do that head on with a group like this is suicide, we also don’t out number them, you need to rethink this,” Barns said quietly. 

“Okay,” Steve said then after a long moment, eyeing his surroundings. “Clint has the sharpest eyes, he should be stationed up there,” Steve said motioning to the only solid building. “With the glass, he can keep us updated.” 

Before more was said the sound of horses and a wagon filled the air. The men all turned and spotted Natalie, dressed in men’s clothes and a hat, ridding up. “Here is what I promised,” she said. Barns and Loki headed to the back of the wagon, which was filled with a dozen rifles and shotguns and ammo for each. 

“Where did you get all this?” Steve asked. 

Natalie just shrugged. “A girl has to be prepared to defend herself out here,” she said, the innocent look over done to give a mocking tone. 

“Load up now, interrogate later,” Barns said with a chuckle of his own. 

“Fine, get things unloaded, so Miss Rushman can get to safety.” Steve instructed. 

“Oh, I’m not leaving,” Natalie said as she got down and led the horse and wagon, still with items in it, to the now empty barn. “I can shoot just as well if not better than most of you,” she added over her shoulder. 

“Ma’am, this is no place for a lady…” Steve began. 

“Good thing I’m no lady,” Natalie teased as she expertly handled a shotgun one handed. She like Loki also now sported a gun belt. 

“We don’t have time for this…” Steve tried one more time. 

“You’re right we don’t,” Loki interrupted. “Clint, if you’re as good as you claim, then you best be getting up there,” he indicated with a nod to the solid building. 

“I’m off, someone want to give me hand?” Clint asked, indicating all the items he was going to take with him, his bow, arrows, rifles, ammo and the spy glass. 

“I will,” Banner said, and after a moment both were off. 

“If we move some of the crates around, we can reinforce our positions at and around the shacks,” Loki suggested. 

“And we can overturn the wagon; let the horses head out on their own, so the barn will have extra cover as well. 

“Stark, you’re an inventor, you know anything about roofs?” Natalie asked, pointing to the top of the barn. 

“What do you want to know?” Tony replied, looking up.

“Think that will hold me?” Natalie questioned. 

After a long moment, all ignoring Rodgers’ protest, Tony nodded. “The west side is strong enough, and I say you’re probably the only one here that could be up there safely.” 

“Then someone give me a hand getting set up,” Natalie said, grabbing a hand full of weapons and heading to the ladder that would lead to the upper exit, with Barns following with ammo and some rope. 

“I don’t like this,” Steve said to Loki and Tony. 

“She’s an independent woman, Sherriff, you’ll just have to make do, we don’t have time to fuss over it,” Loki said with a smirk on his face. 

“Fine, let’s get this place set up, they’ll be here soon,” Steven replied. 

After about half an hour, Clint called down. “Five from the South and two from the North.” 

“Okay, Banner is positioned by the shack on the North side, along with Clint on the roof. “Stark, you take the barn…no!” Rodgers said seeing the man about to protest. “It’s bad enough you’re here, but if you’re going to participate, you’re not going to present them with a clear targeted, get me?” 

“Please,” Loki said, and that was all that was needed for Tony to agree to take the barn. 

“As you all can see, we’ve set up cover spots for the rest of us with the town’s building lumber to both sides of where the two of us will be standing…”

“Ah, two? Where am I going to be?” Loki inquired. 

“Place him with Banner,” Barns suggested. “When things go south, we’ll have extra gun fire on that side, as it’s more likely you and I will be dodging to our right.” 

“That work for you?” Rodger’s asked. 

After a minute, Loki nodded. He then pulled Stark over to the Barn and stepped inside. He then gave him a deep kiss. “You better not get hurt,” he growled softly. 

“I can say the same,” Tony replied, this time initiating the kiss. 

The sound of a clearing of the throat caught their attention. Barns was smirking, “Better get into place,” he said. 

Loki shared one last look with Tony before heading out. 

Barns’ gave Tony a knowing grin. “He’s very pretty,” he teased. 

“And mine,” Snarled Tony. 

“Easy, I never mess with couples and any idiot can tell that is what you two are,” Barns’ replied with a smirk, and then got serious. “Just keep your focus on the enemy, so you two will still have time with each other after, okay?” 

“Okay,” was all Tony said, as he went to check what supplies he’d been give, making sure the extra guns were loaded, so less time would be wasted in the heat of battle. 

“They’re almost here, its show time,” Rodgers’ said a bit loudly. 

“Uh, not quite,” Clint shouted down. 

“What do you mean?” Steve shouted back. 

“Another group of five, coming from the South east, my guess more Ten Rings, as the first group is slowing down for them to catch up. The pair is swerving north, probably going to take the rail path into town.” 

“What?” Loki shouted, “No, they can’t get away!” 

“Easy,” Banner added, gently but firmly grabbing Loki’s arm. 

“Let go,” Loki snarled. 

“Listen, I know you won’t believe me, but I do understand the need for revenge, however…”

“However what?” Loki snapped. 

“The person they’re after is here and if you’re not here to make sure the person you care about is safe, you’ll never, and I mean never, forgive yourself. I know this too.” 

“Loki, please don’t do anything foolish, I promise we’ll get them later,” Tony called out. 

“Yeah, we’re going to need you, more now that their numbers have increased,’ Natalie called down from the barn roof. 

Loki was silent for a bit, then nodded. “I’m here,” he called out and that seemed to be enough for now. 

“Now what?” Barns asked. 

“We stick to the plan, their still coming straight at us…” Steve began. 

“And they’re coming fast,” Clint called down. 

“I think you may wish to reconsider remaining in the middle of the street,” Loki called out as everyone saw that the Ten Rings were bearing down on their position. 

“Good idea,” Steve said as he dived behind the pile of building wood in the middle of the street, while Barns went right; leaving three on each side and Steve to even things out. “Here we go.” 

“Don’t bother with a speech, Cap, just shoot,” Bucky shouted. 

“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll get the message soon enough,” Tony agreed. 

“Less talk, more focus,” Natalie said, already lining up her first shot. 

“Take out whom or what you can, we can’t let them passed us,” Steve ordered, while he too lined up his first shot. Now it was only a matter of moments before they were all in range. 

The Ten Rings were charging, their guns at the ready proved they had seen the ambush. It mattered little as they were heading straight for the awaiting group, who opened fired upon the first of the ten to reach the range of their rifles. Then pure chaos was born of the following moments that felt like a life time but probably was no more than ten or fifteen minutes. 

The Ten Rings quickly lost any advantage as they were either tossed from their horses by bullets into their flesh or Clint’s arrows that had an uncanny way of slicing through their saddles’ leather connections, causing their riders to be thrown. Those that could hightailed it to the nearest rocks in hopes of finding some shelter. 

Tony heard a loud thump and cry behind him. “Nat!” he shouted with worry. 

“Keep…firing,” Natalie grunted back, making it clear she was alright having fallen through the worn roof when she had rolled a bit too far to her right to dodge on coming bullets. 

“Please tell me you’re not bleeding,” Tony said, concentrating hard on the enemy before him, his shoulder aching like a bitch, for it was only a day ago it had been hurt; but there was no way he was going to be left behind. 

“What do you think?” Natalie said from right next to him, limping, but overall appearing to be in good shape. 

On the other side, Loki spotted an opening to get a further advantage over their enemy. “Cover me,” he said without explaining and headed to his left, dashing from cover of the shack to behind it, ignoring the call of his name and soon was out of sight of Banner, who seemed the most concerned for him. 

“He’s good,” Clint called down, keeping up his barrage of arrows, assuring that nothing but horses briefed of their riders passed Steve and entered the town behind them. 

After a long couple of minutes, Loki’s voice rang out loud and clear. “Toss your guns down in front of you and the rest of your weapons or I’ll put a bullet into his brain!” 

It took a few moments for everyone to realize that Loki had the infamous M by the throat and his hand gun pointed right at his head; the man trying to struggle, but at the angle Loki had him at, forcing him to bend backwards and remain on his feet if he wanted to breath, made it impossible to get any leverage on him. Soon, guns and gun belts were being tossed out and Rodgers and Barns were making their way out to gather the remaining members of the Ten Rings; a total of five including M himself. It was over. 

In a matter of minutes, the remaining Ten Rings and their leader were tied up and in the back of the wagon, awaiting Clint who went to get the horses that were close by to take the prisoners to the town jail. Tony had helped Natalie, who twisted an ankle when she fell onto the wagon front along with Rodgers, Barns riding in the back with Clint when he got back. 

Tony and Bruce headed out to gather up the weapons from their enemy and add them to those that they themselves had. “Ah, Dr. Banner, where is Loki?” Tony asked. 

“I saw him a few minutes ago; he said he was going to help Clint get the horses.” 

That eased Tony’s mind a bit, but something was still nagging at him as they walked back to the wagon, where he spotted Clint and two horses, but no Loki. “Isn’t Loki with you?” he called out to Clint. 

“No, I haven’t seen him, why?” Clint asked, all of the team now sharing a concerned look. 

“Uh-oh,” Banner said knowingly. “He’s probably headed into town.” 

“We’ve got to get to town fast,” Tony said with some fear of losing the man he knew he wanted to spend his life with. “He’s going after the ‘Scum’ Brothers!”

“Get in,” Natalie ordered everyone, while Clint had the horses hitched up. “We’ll come back for the weapons later.” 

No one had to tell Tony twice. He dumped his arm full in the doorway of the solid building but to his chagrin, had to sit in back with the rest, including Banner. “Hurry!” 

With a loud yell from Natalie, they were racing to find Loki in hopes they were not too late. 

**************

He’d waited too long for this opportunity to revenge his mother to let this chance slip away. So Loki lied to Dr. Banner and slipped away into town for he was not going to let the Sherriff or anyone take this away from him. Once he was closer to the center of town he slowed down, needing to locate Malaki and Curtis Svartálfr before they spotted him. Loki was sure they knew he was following them but he couldn’t be sure, better to be safe than sorry at this point. He was close he could feel it. 

There were a few foolish towns’ folk who were hanging out in their doorways or windows, wanting to see when things went down, though only those on a second floor might have had any real chance of seeing anything. He asked one of the older men hanging outside of the barber’s shop if he’d seen the Svartálfr brothers with the Wanted poster in hand, they indicated that they were last seen heading into the hotel. 

Loki had thanked the man and then said a silent thanks to Dr. Banner, who was right, Anthony was safer with them on the other end of town then waiting here where he would probably now be dead. Loki moved to the outside of the hotel, but not on the porch, he couldn’t risk things going bad so close to so many people, but he could wait for them to come out and then…then he’d take care of the scum. 

As Loki waited, he wondered where the deputy was, but soon was able to determine from the noise that traveled better with so few folks out, there was some commotion by the train station. Loki figured the Svartálfr brothers caused some kind of distraction, so they would be free to enter the hotel and take out Stark. It was only a matter of time now, but Loki was anxious his hands going to his guns, trying to figure out how best to take them down quickly and somewhat legally…not that he cared overall, but fair gun fights were still on the books as far as he knew, and he didn’t want to spend time in jail when he could spend his time with Anthony. 

How much time passed, Loki couldn’t say, but soon they two were exiting the hotel, laughing at the chaos they probably caused the staff and damage in Tony’s suite. “That’s far enough,” he said firmly, a single gun out, making the two men freeze in their tracks. 

“Well, if it ain’t the bitch’s little pup,” the thinner but older of the two men, Maliki smirked. 

Loki raised the gun, “Shut your mouth and get down here…NOW!” he demanded. 

“Oh, I see, you want to make this fair?” Maliki said, nodding toward the steps so Curtis knew where to head, the second man not saying a word, just laughing. 

“You killed my mother, you mud sucking bastards, and you’re going to pay!” Loki snarled. 

Maliki didn’t seem a bit concerned as he made his way down the hotel stairs and then leaned against the nearest post. “Curtis, you may have the pup,” he smirked. 

“Both of you!” Loki demanded. 

“Oh no, it wouldn’t be fair two against one,” Maliki snickered. “No, here in the middle of this pathetic little town, Curtis is enough to kill you. But should you win, I’ll be glad to kill you myself.” Maliki said, folding his arms over his chest, waiting. 

Curtis was thicker build and taller than his brother, but his face just as scraggly and mean as ever, and the smirk on his face only taunted Loki more. But seeing he didn’t have much of a choice other than gun down Maliki in cold blood and spend jail time for the slime, he nodded and slowly holstered his gun and got well within the fifty feet a six shooter was good for. 

By this time a crowd had emerged from their hiding places to witness the gun fight, but still back enough so not to be hit by a stray bullet. After a short moment as the two men got in range of each other, one could hear the others breathing, while others held their breaths waiting. 

Loki felt a bit of sweat on his forehead, but that was from the afternoon heat not nerves, he was ready for this; waited over two months for this moment. As his shoulder had healed, he’d practiced almost day and night. Then once he could use his left arm, he made sure to train that one up as well, since he believed he would be going up against the two of them. Now his eyes met Curtis’ waiting for the man to either twitch or lose focus. 

Time slowed down like molasses in winter, seconds became minutes as everyone waited, no one paying attention to those who might be arriving beside them or behind them, all eyes were focused on the two men in the middle of the street. 

In a blink of an eye both men made their move, both going for their guns, but only one shot was fired, but it took seconds before the injured party was known-Curtis Svartálfr fell down dead.

“NO!” shouted several voices from several directions. 

Loki saw from the corner of his eye Maliki wasn’t going to wait for a fair fight, his gun already in hand, aiming towards him, Loki felt himself bring his own gun up as a shot echoed in the air. Loki waited for the pain to fill him as it had when he’d been shot before, but nothing happened. In fact, blood began to spill from Maliki’s shirt moments before he too fell down dead. 

“Loki!” 

Unsure what happened, Loki turned toward the voice, where he spotted the wagon load of people and Tony jumping down and running toward him, fear on his face. Loki felt anger fill him, “He was mine, why did you interfere?” he shouted at them all. 

“We didn’t,” Natalie said from atop of the wagon, pulling along side of both Loki and Tony who was making sure Loki wasn’t hurt. 

“Then who killed him?” Loki demanded. 

A commotion from behind him, made Loki and the others face that way, to see a rider move through the crowd, a rifle in his arms. “I did,” the tall, well built man said firmly. “I couldn’t let him kill my baby brother.” 

“Thor?” Loki said, unbelieving that his brother was here of all places. He felt his eyes water at seeing him, having believed he’d never see Thor ever again after the row he’d had with his family before leaving for good. 

Loki heard Tony’s voice, but for this moment, he only had eyes for his brother, who had placed his rifle away and was dismounting his horse. Before he knew it, he had pulled away from Tony and rushed into his brother’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

Thor hugged his baby brother fiercely; his white hat having fallen to the ground. “I’m sorry I killed him as I know how much you wanted it, but I couldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Its okay, Thor,” Loki said softly a few tears falling. After a long few moments, he pulled back. “What are you doing here?” 

“To find you,” Thor replied. 

“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt, but um…who are you again?” Tony asked.

Loki turned his head, still in his brother’s arms. “Anthony, this is my older brother, Thor. Thor, this is…my Anthony?” he said, the undertone question present. 

Tony beamed with joy and nodded. “Yep, that’s me. Tony Stark, nice to meet you and thank you for keeping Loki safe, I totally owe you.” 

“No one will ever need to owe me to keep my brother safe,” Thor said firmly, finally letting Loki go and extending a hand toward Tony. “And if I heard correctly, welcome to the family.” 

Loki laughed as Tony shook Thor’s hand and winched for his brother was rather strong. “A bit fast, don’t you think? We’ve just started dating…sort of.” 

“He means a lot has happened since we met,” Tony explained. 

“I hate to break this up, but I’ll need both of you to come to the office and fill out a statement of what occurred here today, to keep it legal and all,” Rodger’s said, Barns and Clint having herded the Ten Rings to the jail already. 

“Of course,” Thor said, and then looked at Loki. “We have much to discuss as much happened after you left.” 

“He has the second room of my suite,” Tony interjected. “You both can meet up there, I’ll have food and coffee waiting.” 

“Ah, I think they may have trashed the room, they were in there for some time,” Loki said, looking concerned. 

“Nothing in there that can’t be replaced,” Tony replied, sharing a look with Loki. 

This time Loki didn’t hesitate, he moved in and hugged Tony and kissed him there in the street. “Ah, gentlemen, this isn’t the place for that,” Rodgers said, a slight blush on his face. “We’ve got families about.” 

“Very well, Sherriff,” Loki said once he’d ended the kiss. “Come Thor, let’s get this over with and then we can as Anthony suggested, have our discussion over lunch up in the suite. 

“Mr. Stark, I’ll need a statement from you as well regarding what was witnessed here and the events on the east of town earlier. And one from everyone who witnessed either event,” Rodgers said loudly to the town folks. 

Soon folks were moving in all directions, some toward the Sherriff’s office, others back to their own business for it seemed all the excitement was over for today. 

**********

Loki had been right, the ‘Scum’ brothers had not only torn up his suite, they’d stolen some of his personal items and money he had in his suitcase. However, since they were dead, getting his things back had not been too difficult and with some help from the hotel staff and Pepper, his room was back to normal. Pepper was of course having a fit over what happened, but relieved that it was over. 

A knock on the door startled Tony knowing Loki had a key. He went to see who was there and was a bit startled to see Loki’s brother…Thor. “Hey,” he greeted. 

“I hope I am not intruding, but Loki said to meet him here as he’s being retained by the Sherriff regarding both shoot outs.” Thor explained. 

“No, not at all,” Tony said as he stepped aside to let the man in. 

When Thor spotted Pepper he removed his hat, which he obviously recovered. “Ma’am.” 

“Ah, yes, introductions. Miss Potts, meet Thor Borson, Loki’s older brother, whom I was telling you about.” 

“A pleasure to meet you and thank you for keeping Loki safe, he saved Tony twice and my self and Mr. Jarvis the other day,” she said kindly. 

“He did?” Thor replied, his expression showing he’d not heard this part. 

“Well, have a seat, I have coffee and tea available at present,” Tony offered. 

“Coffee would be great, thank you,” Thor said taking a seat in a single chair near Miss Potts. 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Pepper said, looking at Tony who was pouring out a cup of coffee for Thor and more in his own cup. “I got a telegram from Happy, he’ll be here tomorrow with the engine and a new crew.” 

“That’s good,” Tony said and handed Thor his cup. “So, I guess a run down of events would be good?” 

“It would be appreciated,” Thor said with a sincere smile as he sipped his coffee. 

Thus Tony began his saga of how he met one Loki Borson. 

Near the end, the sound of a lock disengaging let Tony know that Loki was now back. He turned his face toward the door as it opened, finishing his tale. “And that is how I owe him twice,” Tony grinned. “Hey, is everything okay?” 

Loki was a bit surprised to see Miss Potts and Thor present from his expression. “Yes, the Sherriff said it was all legal and there will be no charges against Thor as Maliki didn’t follow the law for a fair gun fight, thus Thor stepping in and saving my life was acceptable.” 

“Great, I was a bit worried,” Tony said then stopped as he saw Pepper get up and rush over and hug Loki tightly.

“Um, Pepper?” 

“Thank you again. This might sound strange, but had you not discovered what Stane was up to, Tony could be dead now, thus it’s three times you saved him and have earned my trust, respect and gratitude,” she gushed and kissed him on the cheek. “This also goes for my Fiancée, Mr. Hogan.” 

“Ah, you’re quiet welcome, Ma’am,” Loki said, looking uncertain and a bit flushed at her hugging him. 

“Okay, Pepper that’s enough smothering of my boyfriend,” Tony said with a slight growl, which earned him snickers from both Thor and Pepper. 

Pepper stepped back and looked at both Thor and Tony. “You are correct, it is enough. Tony, why don’t you join me and we can look on Jarvis. He must be beside himself with worry.” 

“But…” Tony flailed for he wanted to remain with Loki, but after a moment, realized that the two brothers needed to talk. “Yeah, we best do that,” he agreed and as Pepper gathered her things, Tony walked up to Loki and gave him a modest kiss. “I’ll be down the hall if you need me,” Tony said then escorted Pepper out. 

*******

Loki watched Anthony leave then turned back to Thor. “I guess if you want to talk about something, now’s the time.” 

“Please, take a seat,” Thor asked. 

Slowly Loki joined Thor in the single seat Miss Potts has evacuated previously and removed his hat, but kept it in his hands, fidgeting with its rim. “So…what happened?” 

“It’s not hard to figure that our father had a fit with you leaving. Though when he started to blame you again….” 

“If I could have stopped it, I would have. Hell, I’d have willing died to save her,” Loki snarled. 

Thor didn’t rise to Loki’s baited anger. “So would I,” Thor replied solemnly. “I made sure our father knew this and if he knew what was good for him, he’d not say another disparaging word against you again.” Thor added. 

Loki looked up in surprise. “You stood up to Odin?”

It was Thor’s turn to look surprised. “Of course I did!” Then Thor looked a bit guilty. “I know I don’t speak up half as much as I should, but I do speak up for you. But in this, you and I are of the same mind. I made sure he understood it.”

“I’m going to guess that didn’t go down so well,” Loki said, with a tiny smile on his face, pleased that Thor stood up for him. 

“You would be guessing right,” Thor nodded. “There was a lot to take care of, with the other hands dead and the main house burnt to the ground. Took me about two weeks to get things at least stable, with the help of Jane…” 

“Jane was at the ranch?” Loki asked in surprise. “I thought she’d never set foot there after father called her the equivalent of a goat herder.” 

“Usually, that would have been the case. But with all things, this…tragedy has made me see a lot more clearly about what is important and what is not. I love Jane…” 

“You don’t have to tell me, I know, you’ve been secretly courting her for almost two years now,” Loki smirked. 

“I figured you knew,” Thor grinned back. “Then you will be pleased that I have asked her to be my wife and the wedding is the 3rd of June, next year.”

Loki gave a small gasp of surprise at hearing this. “Really? What about father?” 

“He didn’t seem to care one way or the other,” Thor said softly, looking away. “Loki…um…” 

“What?”

“The reason it took me two weeks is because…” Thor took a bracing breath. “Our father died eight days after you left.” 

“What?” Loki asked, his eyes immediately glistening from unshed tears. “He…we…I…” Loki stuttered, not able to form his questions. 

“He left a letter for you,” Thor said, pulling it out of his vest pocket. “I’m afraid I did read it as it was not in an envelope; sorry.” Thor then handed the sheet of paper to Loki and waited. 

Loki unfolded the paper and stared at the writing before him, unable to focus for long moments. After blinking back tears, a few fell down his cheek, he read the letter. 

_My dear son, Loki._

_I realize now how wrong I was at blaming you for what those craven criminals did to your mother; for that I am sorry. I also realize I have not been the father to you as I should have been. Your mother kept telling me this and how much you have achieved. I guess since I’ve always been a rather simple straight forward man, seeing my choices for a life as the only good one, I neglected to see that your choices were good for you. I also never got around to telling you I am and have always been proud of you and been proud to be your father._

_I feel Frigga calling me and I want to go, that is why I made sure Thor gets this to deliver it to you. The ranch belongs to the family, that means you and Thor and who every you marry. Look after Thor, he’s a strong, capable fellow, but he is more like me and our kind needs people like your mother and you._

_Odin Borson_

By the time Loki finished reading it, the tears fell freely. He looked up at Thor, seeing him nod in agreement with the letter. “He…he was proud of me?” 

“Oh yes,” Thor said, moving to sweep up his younger brother from the chair and hug him tightly. “He would brag non-stop to the other ranch owners about his younger boy winning scholastic honors and scholarships, so yes, he was very proud of you. He said to make sure you get the letter, make sure you survive taking down the curs and bring you home…it was his last words and wish, Loki.” 

“Home?” Loki looked up at Thor a bit lost. 

“Though it needs rebuilding, there is plenty of land for two houses on the property, one for your family and one for mine if you prefer.” 

“But Anthony…” 

“How serious is it?” 

“I don’t know…but…”

“Tell me, Loki, you know I’ve always supported you when I can.” Thor encouraged. 

“I have not known him long, but…you remember when mother told us, if we find happiness, to hold on to it with both hands and never let it go?” Loki asked. 

Thor grinned widely. “Yes, that is why I never let go of my Jane.” 

“He is my Anthony,” Loki replied. 

Thor nodded. “Then he and his will always be welcome and I promise there will always be room for you at the ranch.” 

Loki hugged his brother tightly, “Thank you.” 

Then after a long few moments, Loki broke the hug and sat back down. “So, tell me about the changes you’re thinking for the rebuilding of the ranch, I have a few ideas to add,” he said and the two were lost in discussion. 

***************

Thor had wanted to stay longer, but he needed to get back to Jane and oversee the rebuilding of Asgard Ranch. Tony stepped in and got him a seat on the evening train and passage for Thor’s horse in a rail car with other live stock. 

After an intense goodbye, Loki walked back with Tony to their suite, dinner already had with all in a private room at the Saloon, compliments of Natalie. As they walked in, Tony closing the door, he realized he needed to address the white elephant in the room. “So, since Thor is heading back to the ranch, what are your plans?” 

Loki looked a bit bashful, but gave a small smirk. “Oh, I figure I’d stick around for a bit…that is until a certain gentleman gets around to asking me to join him back East.” 

Tony beamed. “Consider yourself invited to every part of my life,” he gushed. 

“Whoa, that sounded like a proposal, which it couldn’t be, as there is no ring or a proper setting,” Loki teased. 

Tony walked right up to Loki and kissed him until he melted into his arms. Then he leaned back so he could look into Loki’s emerald eyes. “Then consider that proposal on stand by until I can fix that,” he said. Seeing the joy beaming in Loki’s eyes, Tony kissed him again, knowing that through all this hell and misery he’d found the one…his Loki. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> • John Henry Pepper was a real scientist that studied optical illusions  
> • A steam engine train ran on an average of 70-100mph (The record was made on July 3, 1938, No. 4468 Mallard thundered along Stoke Bank near Grantham, Lincolnshire, at 126mph)  
> • Six shooter guns only had a range of 50ft and not often used for rapid or ongoing shooting due to overheating issues.  
> • Also, cowboy hats are Hollywood created, as the most popular hat in the west was the Bowler hat.


End file.
